No es lo que es
by Alice Survival
Summary: Se parece a Konoha- pensó aquel joven vagando por las calles de su antiguo hogar/ -Ah! Sasuke- dijo la pelirosa acercándose a él. -En donde estabas? Naruto y yo te estábamos buscando. -Para qué?- pregunto aquel moreno. -Acaso lo olvidaste? Es que mientras Naruto y yo estábamos cogiendo... - QUÉ!- se escuchó el chillar de mil aves. Oh Miren! el susano se ve desde aquí!
1. Chapter 1

Era un día normal en la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. Los comerciantes se preparaban para recibir las visitas de los comensales, algunos ninjas se preparaban para sus respectivas misiones; los niños se alistaban para ir a la academia, los ancianos admiraban su trabajo a lo largo de los años. En fin, era un día como cualquier otro.

 _-Que aburrido es este lugar-_ pensaba aquel azabache de mirada ónix, observando como poco a poco crecía la actividad en la aldea. Con el bullicio que desprendía el lugar, parecía todo lo contrario a aburrido, tal vez lo que aquel joven quiso decir; es que las misiones que tenían eran aburridas; desde el término de la guerra, se respiraba paz y calma en todo el mundo, por lo consiguiente ya no había necesidad de encargar misiones-suicidas. Pero para un gran shinobi como él, era _aburrido._

Siguió su camino hasta la torre Hokage, Kakashi los había mandado a llamar, tal vez había otra misión estúpida que requería de su presencia. Con resignación toco la puerta. Se pudo apreciar un _pase_ desde adentro de ésta. Sin más, giro la perilla y se adentró; avanzo unos cuantos pasos para percatarse de que sus antiguos compañeros de equipo también se encontraban adentro de la sala. Se giraron a verlo, expectantes, tal vez de que se mostrara en público.

No se inmuto ante ellos, avanzo normal hasta estar enfrente del Hokage; el cual prosiguió a hablar.

-Bien ya que llegaron todos- junto sus manos debajo de su mandíbula, su mirada parecía jodidamente despreocupada –como siempre-

-Les tengo una misión. Es de rango A, tendrán que ir a la aldea oculta de la luna, en el País de la Luna. Más específicamente a la aldea vecina. Allá escoltaran a una joven para su casamiento a la Aldea Oculta de la Luna. Partirán mañana temprano.

-QUÉ?!- pegó el grito en el cielo nuestro apreciado ninja número uno cabeza hueca. –Pero sensei, esa misión suena como de rango C o incluso D. Porque nosotros?

Los demás solo miraban a Naruto en silencio, a ellos también les pareció que esa misión era una broma, una misión de ese nivel y para ellos, unos anbus reconocidos, capitanes de sus respectivos escuadrones, los nuevo sannin legendarios; iban a servir solo como una simple escolta para una mujer. Qué ironía de la maldita vida.

El Hokage solo dejo escapar un pesado suspiro, ya imaginaba que algo así iba a suceder, conto hasta diez y prosiguió:

-Sé que esta misión parece una burla para ustedes, pero debido a que la señorita que se casa es hija del señor feudal de esa tierra, ha pedido escoltas de gran elite por si algo llega a ocurrir en el viaje. Debido a que se casa con alguien importante de la Aldea Oculta de la Luna, ellos escoltaran al novio y debido a sus supuestas supersticiones de que el novio no debe de ver a la novia antes del matrimonio, han pedido ayuda a nosotros. Así que eso haremos, les daremos las mejores escoltas que la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas pueda tener. Ha quedado claro?

Con un soplido de fastidio y colocando los brazos atrás de la cabeza Naruto acepto –muy en contra de su voluntad- Sakura y Sasuke solo asintieron.

-Bien. Ya que todo está aclarado, pueden retirarse- pronuncio Kakashi para continuar firmando papeleo.

Los tres sannin se retiraron en silencio, al menos Sakura y Sasuke; por supuesto Naruto alego que él era muy poderoso para que solamente lo manden como una escolta.

Se encontraban caminando afuera de la torre del Hokage, después de un aburrido día entrenando en el bosque, el sol se empezaba a ocultar, por lo que la aldea de a poco se comenzó a quedar silenciosa.

-Bueno, iré a comer a Ichiraku, me acompañan chicos eh! Que dicen?- pregunto con su característica sonrisa.

-Sí Naruto, vamos- dijo la peli rosada con una sonrisa.

El Uzumaki giro a mirar expectante a su amargado amigo, pero él simplemente contestó.

-Hmp. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer.- y con éstas palabras reanudo su camino hacia su "hogar".

-Maldito teme! Así te pudrirás tú solo!- le gritó bastante fuerte para que se alcanzara a escuchar, ya que el azabache se había alejado velozmente del lugar.

-Ya déjalo Naruto. Si él quiere vivir así, nosotros ya no podemos hacer nada.- Sakura se escuchaba muy convencida de sus palabras.

Una sonrisa triste se asomó en la cara del rubio. –Tienes razón Sakura-chan, ya no podemos ir tras él. Bueno él se lo pierde, cierto?

Sakura soltó una leve risa. –Sí, él se lo pierde. Vamos.- agarró a Naruto del brazo y ambos se dirigieron a Ichiraku.

Un azabache se encontraba sentado en la rama de un árbol. Había escuchado la conversación de sus compañeros. Al parecer seguían siendo unos niños, acaso no entendían que para él ya no había marcha atrás? De acuerdo, cumplió su venganza, ayudo a acabar la cuarta guerra mundial shinobi; había vuelto a su "hogar" de cuando era un niño; pero, él ya estaba podrido.

Había cometido muchas faltas que ya no tenían remedio y no hacía falta que ellos también cayeran al abismo en el que él se encontraba en estos momentos. Ya no quería que sufriera más gente, ya no.

Un movimiento en el árbol continuo capturó su atención, no se movió de su lugar, ya sabía quién era.

-Sabes, él todavía no se da por vencido. Deberías darte una segunda oportunidad.

-Yo ya no tengo oportunidades, Kakashi.

-Todos tenemos unas segundas oportunidades, sabes.

-Pero yo ya. .

-Sasuke- su voz se tornó seria –No tienes por qué atormentarte eternamente. Se te otorgo una segunda oportunidad, no la desperdicies así; aun eres joven, tienes toda una vida por delante. No la desperdicies nuevamente en estar solo. Todavía tus amigos tienen confianza en que cambies.

-Ellos no son mis amigos.

-A no? Bueno pensé que eras inteligente, pero ya veo que no.

Ese comentario basto para que el sharingan saliera a la luz. –Hmp? No me mires así, es la verdad. Ellos son tus amigos, tu familia, son las personas que darían todo por verte feliz nuevamente.- dicho esto se giró hacia las estrellas, la noche ya los había acogido.

-Yo. . .yo soy un hombre maldito. Como pueden estar junto a un vengador que los deprecio e intento matar más de una vez? No tiene sentido, es algo estúpido.

-Sí, es estúpido. Pero, así son ellos, te aprecian desde que se formó el equipo 7; y eso no cambiara. Ellos te salvaron Sasuke.- al no obtener respuesta, suspiro.

-Solo espero que cuando abras los ojos, no sea demasiado tarde, cada quien debe seguir con su vida, sabes. –dicho esto desapareció en un puff.

Claro que lo sabía, no era estúpido. Naruto se estaba impacientando para poder reintegrarlo a la sociedad, que sea más sociable, que conviva con los demás novatos. Pero, él no se encontraba con ganas de reanudarse a la sociedad, aun tenia rencor en su corazón y no se iba tan fácil.

Las últimas veces que veía a Naruto, solo le inventaba excusas para alejarse; sabía que él no le creía y lo aceptaba, lo aceptaba! Sabía que de ese modo nuevamente perdería todo, pero sino estaba en paz consigo mismo, como podía estarlo con los demás?

Se acercaba a la línea del límite, lo sentía. Naruto ya no le insistía tanto como recién llegado a la aldea y Sakura. . . Sakura no le dejo de hablar, pero ya no era aquella niña de 12 años que aleteaba a su alrededor. Ahora era toda una mujer, era más madura, más fuerte. Hablaba con él por simple cortesía, por compromiso hacia Naruto, no porque lo deseara.

Acaso esta vez, si lo había perdido todo? Nuevamente estaría solo?

 _Estúpido._

 _Estúpido._

 _Estúpido._

Se repetía una y otra vez. _A lo mejor, todavía estoy a tiempo de recuperar lo perdido._

Con este pensamiento salto hacia su casa, mañana era la misión y tenía que encontrarse en perfectas condiciones. Esta vez, iba actuar de la manera correcta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos! Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de esta historia.**

El sol empezaba a dejarse ver entre las montañas, un nuevo día saludaba a todos.

Sasuke fue el primero en llegar a la entrada de Konoha, se encontraba recargado en una esquina de las puertas, tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía que estaba dormido. Pero cualquiera que lo conociera sabía perfectamente que solo estaba disfrutando de su soledad.

Tenía puesto el uniforme común de un shinobi de la hoja; chaleco verde, sandalias negras y su pantalón del mismo color de sus ojos. Se veía tan atractivo como de costumbre.

Pasado 5 minutos pudo apreciar que unos pasos se acercaban, no había necesidad de que abriera los ojos, de antemano sabía que no le iba a dirigir la palabra. Así que se quedó muy quieto en su lugar.

Hasta que un estruendo grito, rompió la tranquilidad del momento mañanero. No hace falta aclarar de quien se trataba.

-Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme!- en efecto Naruto había llegado con sus amigos al lugar acordado para la misión. Como siempre llego hecho un alboroto.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, no le gustaba el ruido. Su vista se dirigió escasamente hacia Sakura, ella ni lo pelaba, estaba concentrada en Naruto. Su cabello había crecido llegándole hasta la cintura, se lo había acomodado en un trenza de lado, dejándole unos cuantos mechones sueltos, algo casual, para la ocasión.

Ahora que la veía bien, se había vuelto toda una mujer, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Sus piernas largas y torneadas, se dejaban ver puesto que llevaba un short negro, le llegaba un poco abajo del muslo; muy buena vista. Tenía puesto el chaleco de los jounnin y llevaba una playera sin mangas, color rojo; algo así como la de la vieja Tsunade. Por lo que si eras alto tenías una excelente vista de sus pechos, Sasuke noto que no era plana, sus pechos le habían crecido considerablemente, no como los de Tsunade ni como los de Hinata; pero a comparación de la niña de 12 años. Se podría decir que estaba nivel intermedio.

Supuso que cada uno cabía perfectamente entre sus manos. - _Tsk, que demonios estoy pensando-_ se regañó mentalmente. Él no tenía esa clase de pensamientos, no era su tipo. Eso se lo dejaba al dobe, él si era un pervertido, como no, si tenía al sannin pervertido número uno. En algo tenía que parecerse.

Sus sandalias de tacón negras junto con lo demás de su atuendo, la hacía ver irresistiblemente sexy. - _Qué demonios?!-_ se quiso golpear fuertemente la cabeza, que mierda estaba pensando, definitivamente no estaba en condiciones de realizar una misión junto a ellos. Era estúpido y ridículo, pensar que él; Sasuke Uchiha fantaseaba con su compañera de equipo, a la que siempre desprecio y la pisoteo como quiso. Ahora ella lo odiaba y lo comprendía perfectamente. Era justo. Pero algo muy en el fondo de su corazón comenzó a doler. Intento despejarse e ignorar esa punzada. No era el momento.

-Una misión de bebes, pero al fin y al cabo es una misión o no Sakura-chan!-

Naruto lo había sacado de sus sueños pervertidos, tan encimado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que el rubio había llegado hasta ellos y comenzaba a parlotear sin parar.

-Sí, sí. . Tranquilízate Naruto, como tú dijiste, es una misión simple. No es para alegrarse- dijo, pero una sonrisa se dejó ver en su rostro comprobando que disfrutaba de la compañía del rubio.

Sasuke se les quedo observando en lo que ellos terminaban de hablar, ahora que lo pensaba, esos dos se habían vuelto más cercanos. Comían juntos, paseaban juntos, cuchicheaban juntos, hacían todo juntos maldición! Acaso él estaba pintando o algo por el estilo? Sakura ya no le hacía caso. Naruto se estaba dando por vencido. Su presencia era indispensable, ya no lo necesitaban.

Una nueva punzada de dolor se instaló en su pecho, le dolió reconocer que sus amigos habían avanzado sin él; claro que él era uno de los más poderosos del equipo, pero en cuanto a lazos, el ya no tenía ninguno. Se había encargado perfectamente de destrozarlos, cada uno de ellos poco a poco se quedaba en el olvido.

- _Me lo merezco-_ pensó. Eso no disminuía el dolor, pero reconocía la realidad a su alrededor.

-Y cómo te decía, me lo encontré de camino, me pidió que si de favor te lo daba, tuve que aceptar, así que aquí está. –la voz de Naruto nuevamente lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Desde cuando Uchiha Sasuke era distraído? Ni en los sueños más locos, sucedía algo así, porque empezar ahorita?

-Muchas gracias Naruto, regresando de la misión le agradeceré personalmente- Sakura le contesto con una sonrisa, pero volviendo su mirada al regalo que le trajo, lo observo unos segundos más y lo guardo en su mochila.

Sasuke estaba atrasado en las noticias, quien era al que se refería Naruto? Que quería de Sakura? Qué tipo de relación tenían? Eran una pareja? Sasuke no dejaba que su cabeza se despejara, éstas y más preguntas estaban atosigándolo, era realmente molesto. Con ese pensamiento arrugó el ceño.

 _-Molesto. Como ella. Toda una molestia-_ pensó. Todo lo que concernía a ella, era simplemente molesto.

-Hey Teme! Deja de fruncir así el ceño o te quedaras así para siempre. –soltó Naruto sin previo aviso. Provocando que el señor amargado volviera a fruncir más el ceño.

-Tsk. Cállate dobe. Déjame en paz.- pronunció Sasuke comenzando a caminar.

-Vamos Naruto- mencionó Sakura también comenzando a caminar.

El Uzumaki soltó un suspiro de derrota. _–Ésta misión será tensa-_ pensó al momento que le daba alcance a sus compañeros.

 **Como por el capítulo 4 comenzará mas o menos lo bueno xD (para los que leyeron el resumen, sabrán de lo que hablo; para los que no, léanlo, sera divertido).**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **A.S.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí el tercer capítulo queridos amigos.**

Saltaban de rama en rama, con paso "normal". Habían sido 4 largos días de viaje hacia la Aldea Oculta de la Luna. La misión ocurrió sin contratiempos, tranquila. La boda había sido hermosa. Pero ahora era el momento de volver a casa. Retornaban el camino hacia Konoha, hace unas cuantas horas habían dejado atrás a la aldea.

Naruto iba a la cabeza de la formación, como siempre siendo imprudente; pero bueno, se lo habían permitido porque era más fácil lidiar con él en tranquilidad.

Le seguía Sakura y en último puesto estaba Sasuke. De pronto Naruto ceso el paso. Los otros dos también lo imitaron.

-Que ocurre Naruto?- pronunció Sakura con serenidad.

-La noche se acerca, deberíamos acampar y mañana reanudar la marcha.- dijo en tono serio.

Sasuke lo pensó por unos instantes; como líder de la misión debía velar por sus compañeros de equipo. Tras unos cuantos segundos más, respondió:

-De acuerdo. Naruto arma las carpas, Sakura trae agua, yo iré por comida.

Dicho esto, cada quien se dispuso a hacer lo que les habían ordenado.

Sasuke ya iba de regreso, ser ninja tenía sus ventajas. Se encontraba algo tenso últimamente, en el camino de regreso diviso un hermoso lago. Se acercó lentamente.

 _-Un baño, porque no?-_ pensó. Ser líder también tenía sus ventajas.

Se acercó un poco más a la orilla, se estaba quitando la playera lentamente, cuando de pronto se escuchó un sonido proveniente del lado derecho del lago, se quedó estático un momento; esperando poder ver el origen del ruido.

Algo salió de improvisto del agua, era una mujer. También a ella se le ocurrió la brillante idea de sumergirse en las aguas; pero el corazón de Sasuke se detuvo un momento, solo conocía a una chica con pelo rosa. Sakura.

Con toda la rapidez que pudo, agarró sus cosas y se internó en el bosque nuevamente, se quedó quieto. _–Qué diablos estoy haciendo?-_ se recriminó mentalmente. Se había percatado que estaba mirando más de la cuenta. Sakura salía lentamente del agua, al parecer no reparaba en la presencia de su compañero de equipo; por lo cual se estaba vistiendo lentamente.

Sasuke no podría creer lo que estaba presenciando, en definitivamente Sakura era toda una mujer, con un muy bien proporcionado cuerpo. Un fugaz pensamiento pasó por su mente. _Los pretendientes._

Esas dos palabras bastaron para que su sangre se empezara a hervir y lentamente el sharingan se formara en sus ojos negros; acaso ella se mostraba así ante ellos?; Además estaba ese chico misterioso, el cual le había dado un presente a Sakura y ella lo acepto de buena manera. Eso no podía ser.

No se había percatado de que ejercía una presión sobre una rama y al enojarse por sus pensamientos, ésta se rompió provocando un leve crujido.

Sakura se giró con rapidez, ella también era ninja.

Con una velocidad impresionante oculto su chakra y se encendió detrás de un árbol.

Sakura no vio nada, por lo que siguió con su tarea de vestirse.

 _-Suficientes estupideces por hoy-_ con esto último dicho, se dispuso a regresar al campamento.

Encontró a Naruto sentado a un lado de la fogata, observando distraídamente el fuego. No había reparado en su presencia hasta que le lanzo la comida. Un animal recién casado.

-Hey Teme! Casi me matas de un susto- respondió con disgusto.

-No es mi culpa Dobe, si estuvieras despierto, sabrías que alguien se acerca, que tal si hubiera sido un bandido, eh? Que hubieras hecho? Sabes muy bien que un ninja nunca descansa, tarado.- se sentó en frente de él.

Pero al dirigir su mirada de nuevo a Naruto, se encontró con la sorpresa en su rostro, lo miraba con los ojos abiertos; como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

-Qué?- preguntó con fastidio.

-Estás bien?

-Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Por supuesto que estoy bien.- se cruzó de brazos, bufando.

Naruto se tranquilizó, y de un momento a otro, soltó una carcajada. Sasuke no lo entendía. Que mierda le pasaba?

-Ahora de que mierda te ríes?- en verdad, que no lo entendía.

-A ti te pasó algo, vamos cuenta que es?- mencionó con total seguridad.

Sasuke se quedó quieto. –De que mierda estás hablando? A mí no me ha pasado nada.

-Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Te conozco desde que éramos niños, sé que hubo un tiempo que no conozco de ti; pero se cuándo te pasa algo, así que ahora dime, de que se trata. –su actitud tranquila, le molesto, quien se creía que era; como para decir que lo conoce.

-No me pasa nada, ya te lo dije. –respondió con hastío.

Naruto nuevamente soltó una carcajada. –Estás hablando mucho, sé que te pasó algo.

-Tsk- _el maldito dobe tiene razón, maldición!-_ se maldijo mentalmente, no había reparado en ese pequeño detalle.

-Ja, ya vez! Tengo razón. –sonrió triunfal. No había fallado.

-Bueno. . Es que. . Tsk. . – el Uchiha no sabía cómo decirle al imbécil de su compañero, que había espiado _accidentalmente_ a su amiga, mientras se bañaba en el lago.

-Oh ya! No me digas que viste a Sakura-chan tomándose un baño.

A Sasuke se le desencajo la mandíbula. Como mierda lo había adivinado.

Naruto no paraba de reír. Mientras Sasuke fulminaba con la mirada a Naruto, éste ni se inmutaba por su compañero. Estaba disfrutando de lo lindo la cara que puso el Uchiha a la hora de decirle esa pequeña oración.

-Bueno, bueno ya. –Naruto se limpió las lágrimas que le causo la risa. –Que no te sorprenda Sasuke, ella lo hace casi siempre que salimos de misión, es su rutina.

-Qué?- le costaba creer, que ella se desnudara, en plena misión.

-Sí, déjate de preocuparte. Solo te diré, que lo mejor será que no se entere, porque si no, bueno, llevara flores para tu funeral. –sonrió zorrunamente.

-Acaso alguien la ha visto desnuda?- que alguien viera a Sakura desnuda, le producía una leve sed de destrozar al maldito.

-Ehm. . Pues sí.- para este momento Naruto se había puesto nervioso, se rascaba la mejilla nerviosamente. –Una vez, por accidente la vi.-

Sasuke comenzaba a tener un aura asesina. –Y también Sai, nosotros no sabíamos que hacia eso. Hasta que la encontramos y bueno; las cosas no salieron muy buenas.- Naruto recordó el episodio y el martirio que sufrieron por ver desnuda a la discípula de la quinta.

-Pero bueno, eso ya quedo atrás. –pero Sasuke no lo escuchaba, solo se concentraba en que el dobe y su copia barata la habían visto como vino al mundo.

Naruto pudo percatarse de eso, sonrió zorrunamente y dijo:

-Acaso tú la viste desnuda?- sonrío pícaro

Pareció funcionar, puesto que un rubor casi imperceptible se coló en sus mejillas; y comenzó a decir atropelladamente.

-Qué? No. . No, yo no. .- se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo el ridículo al observar la cara que ponía Naruto ante su nerviosismo, se obligó a calmarse y nuevamente comenzó con sus palabras.

-No, no la vi- giró el rostro para evitar la cara de Naruto. Pero él pareció darse cuenta.

-Ya veo. Bueno es una lástima. Sakura es hermosa- su plan comenzaba a dar frutos, Sasuke se giró para encararlo con ojos afilados.

-Dobe. . – su torno de advertencia, lo estaba demostrando.

-Pero no te preocupes Sasuke, a ti no te importa, así que no hay problema. – le guiñó el ojo, en señal de complicidad. Y se dispuso a observar el fuego.

 _-Que no me importa? Que no me importa?!-_ Sasuke se maldijo nuevamente. En efecto Sakura no figuraba en su vida, no tenía por qué importarle. Pero aun no sabía porque en el fondo de su ser, se habia sentido incómodo y ardía en fuego, al solo imaginar al dobe y a ese tal Sai, viendo a Sakura desnuda; y quien sabe cuántos hombres más. Puesto que Naruto le habia contado que en algunas ocasiones ella iba de misión con su escuadrón o con otro escuadrón. Era simplemente imperdonable. Rompería los huesos de los idiotas que se habían atrevido a verla.

 _-Basta!-_ se gritó mentalmente. No era de su incumbencia, no tenía por qué sentirse así. Se vio interrumpido por un movimiento entre los arbustos, Sakura salía de éstos, con dos botes de agua.

-Lamento la demora chicos, pero aquí está el agua- dijo mostrando otras de sus sonrisas.

Sasuke se perdió en sus ojos por un instante, esos ojos esmeraldas que, aunque no lo admitiera, le hacían sentir cosquillas en el estómago.

-Qué bien Sakura-chan, ya casi está listo lo que trajo el teme- esto provocó que una vena en la sien de Sasuke se notara más de lo debido. –Bien Naruto, tengo hambre.

-Yo igual, que malo que no estamos en la aldea para ir a comer a Ichiraku ramen.- Naruto dijo esto con gran dolor, provocando que sus compañeros se cayeran de espaldas.

-Dobe, no es posible que ni siquiera en una misión dejes de pensar en el ramen.

-Qué te pasa Teme? El ramen es sagrado, por nada del mundo lo olvidaría o lo despreciaría.

-Valla que eres un idiota.

-Que dijiste imbécil?

-Lo que escuchaste estúpido- los dos estaban a punto de iniciar una de sus típicas peleas, pero en ese momento Sakura intervino para que se tranquilizaran.

-Los dos! Se calman ahora! No es el lugar ni el momento para empezar con sus idioteces.

-Pero Sakura-chan, el teme empezó….- empezó a replicar Naruto, pero un puño en alto por parte de Sakura lo hizo callar.

-No me importa quien empezó Naruto, quiero que los dos se calmen y por lo menos una vez en la vida comamos como personas civilizadas, de acuerdo?

Sakura miro al rubio y este asintió, giro en dirección a Sasuke y solo pronunció.

-Hmp- dicho esto se acercó de nuevo al fuego y empezó a mover la comida. Sakura solo dejo escapar un casi imperceptible suspiro, esta misión dependía de un hilo, _nuevamente…_

Pero cuando estaban a punto de iniciar su preciada cena, un kunai que se clavó en el árbol detrás de ellos, los hizo ponerse en alerta.

-Pero miren que trajo el viento, una hermosura digna de los dioses.- el sujeto que dijo esto, se le quedo mirando a Sakura. Los otros dos tarados se percataron de esto y se colocaron delante de ella.

 _Yo puedo protegerme sola…-_ pensó Sakura irritada mientras se preparaba para la batalla.

-Lárgate de aquí- dijo Sasuke más serio que de costumbre

El sujeto se empezó a reír y mirándolos dijo: -Los únicos que se largaran de aquí, serán ustedes, así que por las buenas, entréguenme a la chica o la pagaran caro.

-No sabes con quien te estas metiendo- pronuncio Naruto en posición de defensa.

-No. Ustedes no saben con quien se están metiendo mocosos.- dicho esto unos 30 encapuchados salieron de las sombras y se posicionaron rodeando al equipo 7.

 _-Qué? Hace un momento no sentí a nadie cerca, como es que no los pude detectar?-_ pensaba el joven de cabello azabache.

Dicho esto se lanzaron a la batalla. Obviamente el equipo 7 se encontraba en desventaja, 30 vs 3 era una muy marcada diferencia. Pero dado que eran los nuevos sannin, estaban derrotando al enemigo rápidamente, pero Sasuke se percató de algo, el tipo que habló primero, el que parecía líder, no se habia movido de su lugar en aquella rama del árbol; ni un diminuto movimiento por parte de él. Algo estaba raro.

-No te distraigas!- escuchó a lo lejos, después de eso sintió una potente patada en el estómago, que lo mandó volando algunos metros y de paso arrasar con los árboles que se encontraban ahí.

Cuando se recuperó, pudo observar que se encontraba lejos del foco de la batalla, algunos metros más adelante se escuchaba el ruido de la pelea; pero Sasuke no era tonto, lo habían alejado de sus compañeros por alguna razón.

-Valla! Tal parece que eres el más fuerte de tu equipo, no me extrañaría viniendo de un Uchiha.

Sasuke giro su cabeza hacia el origen de esa voz, el tipo que era el líder, se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de él, en una rama del árbol; pero lo que más le extrañó a Sasuke era que él se habia percatado de su linaje, no entendía porque, puesto que durante la batalla no había mostrado su sharingan.

-No hace falta que muestres tu sharingan joven Uchiha; sé cuándo me enfrento a una leyenda.- menciono y por primera vez mostró su rostro. Era joven, no tanto como ellos, pero tan poco tan viejo como la quinta.

Primero llegó el escepticismo y luego el coraje. Esta vez Sasuke si mostro su sharingan y se posiciono para atacar en cualquier momento.

-No sé quién eres y tampoco sé que quieres, pero te advierto que…- la frase quedó inconclusa al ser interrumpida por ese sujeto.

-No sabes quién soy yo, bueno, no te puedo culpar; pero no saber que quiero, eso es un insulto y yo pensé que los Uchihas eran listos, veo que me equivoque.- dijo con burla en su tono de voz.

-No estoy para bromas estúpidas, te juro que…

-Lamento decirte amigo, que no estás en posición para amenazarme, tus amigos ya fueron derrotados…- Sasuke abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, eso no podía ser, era imposible. Pero en ese momento se percató de algo, la tranquilidad que emitía el bosque y en ese momento supo, que él decía la verdad….

-Pero eso no puede ser…- dijo en un susurro, pero como todo estaba en calma, el sujeto le escuchó y dijo:

-Así es mi joven Uchiha, el zorro de las nueve colas y la doncella negra, ahora son mis prisioneros y quien más que tú, el último de los Uchihas, el vengador, para sacarme la lotería.- dicho esto alzo una mano y empezó a pronunciar unas oraciones en alguna otra lengua, ya que Sasuke no reconocía esas palabras.

-No dejare que te los lleves, no lo permitiré.

Se escuchó el chidori en medio del bosque, solo que esta vez se extendió por todo su cuerpo, realmente estaba furioso. Corrió a la velocidad digna de un ninja y cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo, una luz cegadora apareció en el poco espacio que quedaba entre esos dos cuerpos, y de ahí Sasuke no supo más.

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **No olviden dejar un comentario para alimentar esta historia.**

 **A.S.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí el cuarto capítulo amigos!**

Me dolía todo el cuerpo, sentía un dolor punzante en el estómago, intente abrir los ojos, poco a poco lo fui consiguiendo, intente enfocar las cosas a mi alrededor, me encontraba en el bosque donde fuimos atacados, rápidamente me levante ignorando el dolor que se extendió por todo mi cuerpo, no había tiempo para tonterías, tenía que encontrarlos. Camine en dirección en donde se supone que nos emboscaron, pero no había rastro ni de los atacantes ni de Naruto, ni de Sakura. Parecía que ese bosque nunca sufrió algún daño. Esto se estaba tornando molesto, no podía sentir la presencia de ninguno.

 _-Qué diablos!-_ pensé

-Sakura! Naruto!- comencé a gritar, no podía encontrarlos. No podían haber desaparecido. Mientras más gritaba más me alejaba de donde se supone era el foco de la batalla, tenía que hallarlos o _nunca me lo perdonaría…_

Mi mente comenzaba a trabajar a mil por hora, _quien era ese tipo? Que era lo que quería? Dónde está?_

De repente, ya no me encontraba en el bosque, sino en la aldea de la Hoja. _Qué diablos?_ \- pensé _–Como llegue aquí?-_ no dejaba de preguntarme mientras avanzaba por las calles de la que alguna vez fue mi hogar.

Me pare enfrente de una tienda de comestibles y ahí lo vi, era mi reflejo en el gran ventanal, me sorprendí y de inmediato comencé a examinarme. Mi ropa se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, no había rasguños, ni quemaduras, no estaba sangrando; como si nunca hubiera peleado. Estaba completamente limpio.

 _Que mierda estaba pasando? Primero ese tipo encapuchado, luego la batalla, la luz blanca; y de un momento a otro no estoy en el bosque sino en la aldea; esto no me daba buena espina._

-Sasuke! – escuche que alguien me llamaba a lo lejos, me gire para ver de quien se trataba.

-Sasuke! Qué bueno que te encuentro, te he estado buscando en casi toda la aldea!- dijo Sakura posicionándose a su lado, jadeando levemente y con las mejillas sonrojadas, parecía que había estado corriendo.

-Qué quieres?- le pregunte incrédulo, ella estaba ahí.

Se comenzó a reír y eso me hizo fruncir el ceño. –Oh vamos Sasuke! No te enojes, o acaso lo olvidaste?- me preguntó y en definitivamente acertó; no tenía ni puta idea de lo que hablaba.

Nuevamente escuche su maldita risa. –Bueno creo que lo olvidaste, no me lo creo, pero en fin, no importa.- dijo con burla -Te buscaba porque estaba cogiendo con Naruto y…

-QUEE! ! ! …-En ese momento mis músculos se tensaron y una rabia se apodero de mí. Active el sharingan y…

*/*/*/*/

~En una aldea cercana a la Hoja~

-Mira mami! Que eso?- dijo un niño de 7 años que señalaba al cielo. Preguntaba a su madre que era ese monstruo de color lila que emergía de un punto no muy lejos de ahí.

La madre miro en dirección donde señalaba su hijo y se quedó pasmada al observar que lo que decía su hijo era cierto.

-No lo sé, vámonos.- y dicho esto se escuchó el chillar de mil aves…

*/*/*/*

Se encontraba jadeando, gotas de sudor caían de su frente al suelo, el chidori habia llegado a él de un momento a otro, no dejándole demasiado tiempo de contraatacar, sumado a eso, el susanoo apareció detrás de él, haciendo que volara unos metros y chocando con todo lo que se encontraba a su paso.

No sabía porque carajos Sasuke estaba furioso con él, en un mísero instante apareció en el campo de entrenamiento, con el sharingan a la vista y su amigo el susanoo, atacándole sin ningún motivo aparente. Eso, sí que molesto a nuestro ninja imperativo, pues dos colas del zorro se dejaron ver, al igual que esos ojos rojos que transmitían un enojo descomunal.

-Que mierda te pasa estúpido?- rugió Naruto a unos metros de él en posición de ataque.

-Qué que mierda me pasa imbécil?- explotó el Uchiha. –Cómo pudiste hacerlo?! Decías que la querías como una hermana, como mierda lo hiciste!- gritó el moreno dejando salir su rabia.

Naruto no entendía de que hablaba Sasuke, definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco.

-No sé de qué hablas!- gritó tratando de que se amigo entrara en razón.

-Claro! Muy conveniente de que olvidaras lo ocurrido! Maldito bastardo te torturare hasta que supliques por tu miserable vida!- rugió dejando ver el rinnegan y el mangekyo sharingan.

Naruto con cada minuto que pasaba se encontraba más confundido. De qué demonios hablaba Sasuke? Claro que quería a Sakura como su hermana, de eso no había duda, entonces porque estaba tan enojado.

-De que demonios hablas Sasuke?- dijo formando su rasengan

-Tsk. Cómo pudiste?!

-Pero de que mierda hablas!

-Cómo pudiste coger con Sakura?!

-Eh?- de eso era todo lo que se trataba, solo era porque había cogido con Sakura?

-Pero que tiene Sasuke, es algo completamente normal- dijo nuestro amigo rubio tranquilizándose.

-QUÉ?!- el susanoo se volvió más poderoso y las aspas del mangekyo giraban peligrosamente. Y entonces… la bomba estalló…

Se acercó a él a una velocidad jamás registrada en el mundo. –Pero que rayos Sasuke? Ya te dije que es completamente normal!- dijo al rubio antes de avanzar con su ransengan dispuesto a atravesar al que decía que era su amigo.

Cuando se encontraban a unos centímetros de la destrucción mutua, los pájaros salieron volando del bosque, los demás animales buscaban refugio lejos de ese lugar, el suelo tembló y eso hizo que nuestros ninjas desviaran ligeramente el ataque; segundos después el suelo se comenzó a desquebrajar provocando una reacción en cadena. Todo el campo de entrenamiento quedo destruido, había enormes grietas por todos lados, los arboles estaban totalmente despegados del suelo.

De entre la nube de escombros, se pudo observar como una silueta se dirigía a ellos, caminaba a paso lento y cuando estaba a unos metros de ellos, supieron de quien se trataba.

Sakura se encontraba delante de ellos con expresión seria. Sus ojos eran fríos como la nieve, su cuerpo estaba rígido.

.Sa…Sa…Sakura-chan!- exclamó el rubio sentado en el suelo, sabía que si el teme no lo había matado, ella se encargaría de que no volviera a respirar.

-Se puede saber porque están peleando ahora?- pregunto con una calma, que Naruto hubiera preferido que reaccionara de manera violenta, ahora sabía que no solo estaba enojada…

-Hmp. Solo acaba con este bastardo y luego sigues tú.- mencionó desde el suelo y mostrando el poder de sus ojos.

Sakura se le quedo mirando por unos momentos y luego de unos instantes dijo:

-Y porque quieres acabar con nosotros? No se supone que estaba bajo vigilancia?- preguntó a Naruto, quien solo se encogió de hombros.

-La vigilancia es una basura, ni siquiera saben que estoy aquí. Lo segundo, matare a Naruto por imbécil y luego a ti, por dejada.- pronunció, en su voz no existía ningún sentimiento.

Ese tono de voz no asusto a Sakura, pues conocía a su compañero y sabía que algo andaba mal.

-Bien y se puede saber la razón de?

-Y todavía lo preguntas! Pero bueno que se puede esperar de alguien que coge con Naruto!- gritó furioso y ni siquiera él sabía el motivo de porque este tema le hacía perder los estribos.

Sakura parpadeo varias veces antes de procesar la información dicha por su compañero. Ese era todo el problema? Entonces no entendía la razón de su enojo.

-Mmm…. Sasuke… creo que en tu última misión te golpeaste fuertemente la cabeza- dijo con preocupación y acercándose a él.

Él le aparto la mano de un manotazo. No quería que sintiera lastima por él y lo peor de todo, es que no negaba haberse acostado con el dobe!

 _Malditos…_

-Pero Sasuke que te pasa? Estas seguro de que estas bien? Coger es algo completamente normal- dijo preocupadamente.

-Y UNA MIERDA! COMO PUEDE SER "ALGO NORMAL" Y ENCIMA DE TODO LO HICISTE CON NARUTO!- estalló el ultimo Uchiha que ya no soportaba esta asquerosa situación.

Sus amigos ahora sí que estaban preocupados por él.

-No entiendo que te sucede Sasuke.- esta vez habló Naruto, levantándose del suelo.

-Ustedes dos…. Me dan asco…- pronunció al momento en que levantaba el rostro y los observaba con una mirada fría. _La de siempre._

Dos pares de ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. Uno paso a la rabia y otro mostraba dolor.

 _-Que mierda le pasa a Sasuke? Porque dice eso? Porque actúa de esa manera?-_

-En definitiva no te entiendo- esta vez Sakura hablo y le sorprendió el tono con que lo dijo, a Sasuke le paso igual, pero no dejo que se dieran cuenta.

-Algo te golpeo fuertemente la cabeza, porque no sabes lo que dices- dijo Naruto

-Dejen de repetir…

-Mira Kakashi también está cogiendo hacia acá.- dijo Sakura señalando el camino por donde venía su antiguo sensei. Por su parte, Sasuke quedó congelado en su lugar…

 _-El maldito de Kakashi cogiendo a plena luz del día? Maldito pervertido de mierda!-_

Se giró dispuesto a partirle la cara. Es que acaso todos se estaban volviendo locos? Pero para su sorpresa Kakashi solo estaba caminado hacia ellos leyendo su libro estúpido de siempre.

-Eh?

-A qué demonios están jugando?- pregunto. Ahora no entendía nada!

Pero cuando se giró para reclamarles a sus compañeros, se llevó otra sorpresa. Estaban congelados. _Que?_ Se giró para ver a Kakashi y se encontraba en la misma situación que ellos, estaba congelado.

 _Qué demonios?_

-Valla tal parece que no eres tan inteligente como pensaba- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

 _Esa voz…_

El menor de los Uchihas se giró lentamente y encontró a un encapuchado sentado en una rama del árbol que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

-Tú!- dijo Sasuke apuntándolo con el dedo índice. –A donde mierda me has mandado?!- mencionó con el sharingan activado.

Por su parte, el encapuchado solo se comenzó a reír, lo que provocó más enojo en Sasuke.

-Sí que eres bastante estúpido.

-Déjate de estupideces! Y explícame donde mierda estoy?!

-Estás en Konoha imbécil.

-Esto no es Konoha, maldita sea! Todos están actuando de una manera muy extraña. Recuerdo que estaba luchando contigo y de pronto apareció esa luz, después me encuentro en este lugar!

-Nadie está actuando extraño, el único que lo está haciendo aquí, eres tú.

-Qué quieres de…

-Mira te explico.- dijo saltando de la rama y aterrizando delante de Sasuke, a quien dejo atónito con esta acción.

-Te encuentras en Konoha, pero digamos que no es como la recuerdas.-dijo- En esta Konoha, las cosas se ven igual, las personas son iguales, las construcciones son iguales, pero el lenguaje cambia.-

El azabache aún seguía sin entender la situación.

El encapuchado se percató de esto, por lo que se exaspero un poco, tendría que explicare como un bebe a este idiota, que es lo que estaba pasando.

-Escúchame con atención mocoso, en esta aldea no siempre quieren decir lo que se supone que deben de decir, comprendes?

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, aunque dentro de esta no estaba entendiendo nada.

-Maldita sea! Escucha!... Esta es tu aldea, la aldea oculta entre las hojas, donde vivías, donde tus conocidos viven, pero no es como la recuerdas, comprendes por una maldita vez! RECUERDA LO QUE SUCEDIÓ CUANDO TU COMPAÑERA TE ENCONTRÓ!- gritó con furia, cansado de la estupidez del Uchiha.

-Quieres decir que…- dijo Sasuke abriendo desesperadamente los ojos, al comprender la magnitud de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Sí- sonrió con malicia, al fin el plan estaba dando frutos. –Bienvenido a tu mejor pesadilla…

Dicho esto, desapareció entre el viento, dejando a Sasuke verdaderamente jodido, si es que se puede joder todavía más.

 **Entendieron de que va la historia? Espero que sí xD**

 **Fue lo que se imaginaron? no? Quiero saber sus respuestas para saber si continuo con esta historia o la dejo por la paz :)**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **A.S.**


End file.
